


𝐈𝐍𝐒𝐈𝐃𝐄 || 𝐅𝐅 𝐑𝐄𝐌𝐀𝐊𝐄

by L0V3R_B0Y



Category: INSIDE (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark, Grotesque themes, Human Experimentation, Laboratories, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mutation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parasites, Resurrection, Villains, Zombie minded creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/L0V3R_B0Y
Summary: The reader follows a boy in a dystopic world, solving environmental puzzles and avoiding death.





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Playdead (Creator)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Playdead+%28Creator%29).



> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLOT OR CHARACTERS, ALL CREDITS GO TO PLAYDEAD AND PLZ DONT COPYRIGHT ME THIS IS JUST A FF REMAKE.

 The protagonist has made an entrance.

 

Ejected through a curtain of greenery, slick leaves and the rough surface of boulders scrape the boy’s side as he lands on all fours quickly getting back on his sneakered feet.

 

The wet mush of leaves and grass beneath his soles with the dark gloomy faded green and foggy mahogany wooded foliage of the forest made the boy anxious. His story began here. Right here. His first steps are now being monitored by a certain entity. He knows what he’s supposed to do and you...yes you are going to help.

 

The boy looked back at where he began. Where he spawned from the break in the quick above.

 

His name is Minghui, Zhu Minghui a boy with a backstory n/a…Would you like to be the author of his upbringing dear you?

 


	2. -2-

 

 

Moving fast, running through the foggy wind almost making the boy feel enclosed. Well, he was enclosed. By his calling and by his surroundings. Throughout the grayish landscape, he ventures passing thick tall trees and dying plant life, the same crunching and patterning of his feet as he moves accompanying him.

 

The land is sloping downward and then he approaches a broken down tree resting perfectly over a break in the land. A wide chasm it’s ending below shrouded in fog. Only birds or animals that could leap or fly over could handle the jump but luckily nature has granted him a path. He has no choice. He’s going to go.

 

Climbing up the base end of the tree he keeps his balance and footing on the thin cylinder shape of the wood and crosses, his arms held outward to anchor him down along with the semi-helpful aid of his own lightweight. Once he made it across he runs again, he wasn’t going to get tired. He was fighting the system after all…

 

Onward through the silhouetted forest he runs and runs until he is face to face with an end of the more intimately closed in part of the greenery. Streets blockades their paint wore away and covered in dirt are in his way set randomly before him but it doesn't stop him. The land beyond is very open, broad, trees arent as closely spaced. The ground is fadedly trailed. Beyond even the small drop close by is a large vehicle it’s tail end having bright red lights shining vibrantly in the grayscale shading around him.

 

One step, two step, he slips through the blockades taking a little slide downward dragging up dust beneath his soles. The leave carpeted trail welcomes him as he thuds and catches himself delicately to keep moving, his heart rate had picked up at this point. He was ever so closer to the truck. He knew his antagonists were but a few feet away. Hidden hunched over behind a tree Minghui takes a look…

 

The butt of the truck’s hood is open, in it...people. People of different shapes and sizes all wearing the same blank faces and unmoving to Minghui’s eye. Standing on the edge moments later jumping out is a taller figure in all black shutting the lid of the truck on the captives inside. Another antagonist. There was no telling if there was any oxygen or light for those trapped inside wherever they were no doubt being shipped off to against their wills. Minghui couldn't assume anything. He wasn't given a long enough look...

 

Thudding on the large trucks side the man disappears and Minghui waits. He could follow the semi, it was going down a larger path but he must stay hidden. The truck moves its engine thrumming loudly echoing through the forest parting its eerie silence. The boy continues onward still traveling in the same direction but upward hidden in the brink of trees. The wind has begun to pick up and with its flow brings loose leaves. The scent of nature and machines linger heavily in the air.

 

Upon meeting another edge in the land he jumps hitting the ground into a roll that would ease his fall, arm clapping against the soil, a sudden crunch of leaves loud and impossible to miss catches some nearby attention. A tipped over mechanical tank light within dead is what he lands behind. He can feel it..another one of the said antagonists is close.

 

The still open forest has now, sporadically placed loitered tanks who’s pipes go higher into the lifeless sky than Minghui can see. These tanks arent of his concern but noted in his conscious- A crinkle of footsteps approaching him is what takes his train of thought from him abruptly. Cowering pressing into the cover of the tank the beam of a flashlight wielded by one of his antagonists' flares over the end of the tank. They were too close for the boy's sake.

 

…

 

He is scared, he shakes. His breathing is accelerated not to heavy to control but heavy. They're too close...

 

He rests on his knees counting the seconds..the light averts from where he hides and the footsteps counted seconds later are moving elsewhere. The relief in his system is great but he has to keep moving, forever on edge.

 

Light on his feet he sneaks by before picking back up on a run. He follows the trail on and on until yet again a wall greets him tall and proud. Before it...A lone fridge stands in its glory orange and rusted. A weird place to find the object.

 

Minghui goes to the wall already trying to figure out what's beyond it, his mission’s end is what's beyond it but he can't move on without getting over it. Figuring out what to do in a matter of a minute sounding out his slow to dissipate fear from the last encounter he wanders back to the refrigerator empty and not of any use in its place.

 

Digging his heels into the ground for traction he places his hands on both a part of the fridge before tipping it to its side with a grunt, its impact as it smacks the ground is loud but muffled by the blanket of leaves over the dirt. Leaves poof from the soil with the dust, quickly taking to another side of the fridge Minghui puts his back into pushing the appliance to the wall unclimbable without its height, barbed fence wire rimming its edge farther on.

 

Just like that with a little leap grabbing onto the edge of the wall with a good amount of strength and pulling himself upon and jumping over, he lands on cold gritty cement with another thud the sting on his knees nothing compared to what could happen if he gets caught. He has now reached a road barricaded off at its ends obviously to only let certain things in and out. In the boy's case the antagonists and their machines.

 

He can be scared but he has to keep going, his purpose wasn't completed.

 


	3. -3-

The road was endless either way ahead or backward.

 

The fog had let up ever so little, more light was visible up above and lastly, he was still at a heavy risk of being caught. He had to be sly every second. Minghui is under a strict protocol within that has only provided him with directions to remain unknown, unseen if possible and unscathed in order to complete his purpose.

 

So, in other words, he is not permitted to be caught by the antagonists up the road on the watch or snuffed out by their dogs, hungry to sink their teeth into him. Fear. Fear of disobeying his missions directions or being killed. He wasn't accustomed to it.

 

The humming of the truck from before came back and peeking over the edge Minghui found the man-made roads that intersected in and out of the forest were connected otherwise he wouldn't be seeing the truck again. The ground vibrates beneath the boy's feet from the passing truck as he waits for the right second to move. One of the antagonists runs for the semi whilst the other stands holding the dog at bay.

 

Minghui knew what was happening but you don't know, unfortunately.  

 

Slipping by after the truck has departed the scene the boy hurries on through the small patch of branches and trees leaving the road behind him. Hopping down onto a box that didn't break as his weight landed on it Minghui moved onwards thinking he was gonna have a slightly easier path onward.

 

Suddenly he falls into a plateu’d ditch with a bump grunting in pain. How many times will he fall? It didn't matter he had to get back up.

 

Confused he was blind enough to miss the dip he goes climbing up but realizes quick he is too short to reach the ledge his fingertips only skimming the soil hanging off the edge. Sighing knowing he can't waste time he turns back helping himself onto the shorter side, backtracking he grabs the fallen plank that slid off the box tossing it elsewhere with his landing and uses the block of wood as support to get over the ditch.

 

Up ahead the sound of running water brings Minghui a little more nervous energy but also relief, he could use some cold water to help soothe down his hot nerves trying to relax. Losing his balance sliding downhill rocky and dirty grass clinging to is backside as he landed in a small creek not rushing but smoothly moving he stops.

 

The water isn't cold it’s icy clawing at his ankles and climbing upward as he forces himself to wade in. Over yonder, he tenses up seeing an overlook on it two antagonists bearing flashlights searching through the water. He’d passed several of the henchmen but as he’s wading into the seemingly shallow water its idle lapping making him almost recoil and shiver uncontrollably the beams suddenly land on him like a spotlight.

 

He freezes not only because of the water but because he’s been seen. He thought the men wouldn't be able to catch him so he stood an extra moment contemplating what to do and how fast but he was struck into action as the angered wail of a dog reaches his ears not too far behind him.

 

Gasping flailing his arms about as he sloshes through the waist-high water fighting the just so happening to be fastening current to cross the creek as quick he can. He peers behind himself once to see a large dog paddling itself faster and faster through the cold water shrill but baleful barking after him getting closer and closer. As soon as the boy’s feet meet ground again he takes off trying to run as fast as he can despite the heavy weight of his wet red shirt and pants.

 

The alerting of the antagonists spark too much fear in him and the dog is right on his tail. He throws himself over another ditch he catches last second. Catching the loose roots and vines tangled together that hold his weight has him hanging in pain and still hot panic, the dog behind him barks not brave enough to take a leap after him nipping at the air.

 

If Minghui wasn't stupid he would know the dog’s barking is giving him away big time.

 

Heart pounding, breath getting aggravated as Minghui struggles to climb the vines when he’s nearly paralyzed with fear he makes it to his relief. He doesn't have time to stop and be glad he's still alive. He scurries to his feet running a bit more safe with more cover from trees.

 

He's but a shadow running through the broken up forestry.

 

Still hunted the familiar sound of a vehicle on the other side on the road of the overlook Minghui speeds back shaking his exhaustion off. Speeding through the forest again he eyes every opening in the trees where the antagonists could intrude from at any moment.

 

Carrying on he sprints down the trail twigs snapping into bits beneath his heels. He wanted to hide as long as he could but he didn't stop. Not until he was running alongside a custom wooded railed road and the antagonists had caught up to him in their small van one tracking him a flashlight.

 

Yet another time he was forced to make his feet move faster and he gained a little more ground. Trying to dodge the beam of the light he was doing well but lost his footing and the rocky ground beneath him gave way and he fell landing on his rear with a yelp.

 

The van was just making it by as he scrambles back into the hollow space beneath the cave-like overlook just in time to miss the antagonists' eye.

 

He watches the van speed off looking for him ahead propping himself up against the end of the space clutching his chest to get a breath whilst he gets on a knee to run again. The ground had become marshy and he splashed through puddles as he moved on.

 

Moving he comes out of his hiding and sprints back on his way through the now terrifying forest, with hunters trying to take his life, mutts out for his flesh, the land ready to give him an only escape in death. He was no longer believing his surroundings were his friends. He knew in this short-lived life he was to have everything, everyone and every being were against him.

 

Loping out hunched over when he sees headlights from another antagonist vehicle he hopes yet again he can slip by without being caught. But he was but a deer in the headlights trying to hesitantly bypass the van and one of the men leaps from the vehicle flashlight trained on him.

 

In flight mode under an adrenaline rush and panic attack, he rushes dead on away from his chaser…

 

The man gains on him in no time possessing longer legs and faster body. Minghui stays ahead until-- _cersplash!_

 

He’s face first in a murky puddle, ankles stinging from tripping over a log invisible to his eyes. His best attempts to get back on his feet fail and he whips onto his back just in time to be pinned to the ground by one of the many antagonists who clamps his hands around Minghui’s neck cutting off his oxygen. He flails all his limbs about helplessly…

 

He sees stars, fog, and blackness blotting up his vision until…

 

He’s killed.

 

**≡≡≡≡≡ ≡≡≡≡≡  RESURRECTION 0  ≡≡≡≡≡ ≡≡≡≡≡**

 

Minghui in flight mode under an adrenaline rush and panic attack, he rushes dead on away from his chaser…

 

The man gains on him in no time possessing longer legs and a faster body. Minghui stays ahead making a swift hop over the log in his way and mentally and physically on high-speed races on zipping behind a torn rotted half of a camper a circling truck with a couple of antagonists dipping by making him wait in hiding till he takes off for another count as the first man would have caught him had he stayed a second longer.

 

Let loose is another antagonist that glides from the back of the truck, the two men after Minghui don't stop him and he is chased through the dark woodland taking a slide down another letdown in the rocks. The flashlights on his back follow him but the men don't follow instead resorting to using armory to try and take him down.

 

Bullets shoot through the air and get lodged in the dirt rather some part of Minghui. Unable to breathe correctly he hobbles as he runs dizzy and disoriented. But the action refuses to let up and now more of the dastardly mutts are joining the chase faster than Minghui and the men combined.

 

Snapping teeth and lightning-quick paw-steps rain down on the muddy dirt behind him but puffing up his chest Minghui makes the last leap off the only escape path open straight ahead he had which was the cliffside in the night.

 

He jumps the landing beneath him unknown.

 


	4. -4-

Minghui had landed in water to his relief, it had begun to pour bullets of rain as well.

 

He was free of death’s hands momentarily. Swimming, ducking beneath the blue to avoid the light from the lookout above on the road of the antagonists. Swimming endlessly, kicks and strokes, growing weaker and weaker until mud gathers scraped under his nails and finally Minghui dragged himself out of the long pond.

 

On his feet he was and moving again giving himself no break, he had to fight the system. Had to fulfill his purpose. The boy makes yet another trip falling onto the ground but recovers fast on new instinct when he sees what he fell over. He gasps stomach twisting in disgust.

 

Fat robust meaty hogs unmoving lie around. 3 of them to be exact. One half in the water, another beside it and lastly the one he tripped over.

 

Turning away he feels like vomiting but what's done has been done. He feels sickened no doubt not just by the permanently sleeping animal bodies but by the world and its ways as a whole. It feels reduced-it’s been reduced to immoral measures. Sick ways and bad, evil and ugly motives. Minghui knows what he must do to fix this but he hasn't reached the end.

 

Traveling onwards Minghui makes it to a large road pass baren and neverending lined with powerlines and an old sign in the distance visible but not readable from the fog and the cold rain, across the road, he reaches a tall vast corn field. The vegetation is being covered in gloomy fog. Getting lost could be a risk but if Minghui’s commands were to take risks he would do it. He entered the cornfield slipping through the old broken wooden fencing.

 

The stalks part against his sides as he runs through them but reminds him there is still dear life in the world and ahead of him when Minghui lifts an arm as a shield he’s fine pushing through the corn nicely. He makes one stop and that’s to tear apart a disco ball shaped router. These objects need to be busted and found wherever they are. They are a critical part of the mission.

 

Breaking free of the field in due time, first, he slides past a big big hay barrel and next to it are a large towering silo and a shed aside it, barn, deserted and closed except for the large open square for him to get into positioned into above the big barn doors. A rusted dim light pole makes the view look a hint more alive but the barn was old and no doubt abandoned.

 

Tiny squeaks and chirps, scuffling around at his feet draw Minghui’s attention downward…

 

Little yellow baby chicks from wherever they came from have populated in a bunch around his feet chirping upward to him as if in greeting. Surprised Minghui droops to touch one of the loud bouncy chicks but they scatter coming right back when he stands up straight.

 

Puzzled but on the move Minghui continues on for the barn up ahead, another bright lamp post shining above on him illuminates a very large pile of..more dead hogs, dirty, disgusting and again. dead. Their corpses all just thrown to a pile loitered in bugs and flies.

 

He goes by in silence his fellow new chicklings following suit behind him as fast as their tiny legs will move. When Minghui meets the barn he tries the big doors and finds, of course, they're locked.

 

Checking the lone building out he backs up into a rope that is suspended overhead by the arch beam of the front of the barn. An idea he acts on and leaves his chicks behind to climb the rope caterpillaring himself upward until he eye to eye with the giant rectangular entrance and begins to let his legs dangle swinging himself back and forth...until Jump!

 

Landing with ease inside the barn of creaky wooden boards Minghui catches his breaths and looks back at the dangling rope, the sound of the chicks and the still dull rainy sky.

 

Turning again he tiptoes over to where the broken unsupported second level of the barn he is on give way to below. Peering over the edge he makes another jump and plummets down into the barns main level his landing echoing throughout the falling apart barn. In front of him lies a foreign appliance when he gets up. Glancing at the giant machine he’s stood before Minghui looks around the dark building its shabbiness showing through greatly.

 

…

 

_Chirp~ Chirp~ Chirp~_

 

Minghui finds himself heading to the doors he couldn't get in to from outside and tampers with its security being a thick plank of spruce wood in the two bearings of each door, putting some energy into it he moves the block and pushes it away before opening the barn doors letting the chicks that all squeak and hop about inside out of the rain.

 

The boy wondered how in the world the little chicks survived in such conditions...he still didn't even know where they came from or where their mother was.

 

Not pondering too deep on his questions he circles the machine until he figured. He was going to be here for a long time.

 


	5. -5-

 

Minghui had gotten out of the barn. It wasn't easy or fun. 

 

He had to use the strange blower machine to launch the baby chicks into the air to knock a hay barrel off the support beam that was above him in order to have a way to the higher level of the building and off he was but..one of the chicks didn't make it. Minghui knew this because all but one of the bell-like chirping animals was left behind a little yellow body limp and passed from the fall.

 

He had no order or room to stay behind and fawn over what was dead. He had to use whatever came in his way to his advantage if he was to reach his ending. A to B required things he didn't like. He was evolving being able to feel remorse, sadness, and shame for the things he was chosen to do.

 

Did his oppressor know this would happen?

 

He would grow these strange bodiless appendages called human emotions? 

 

Emotions he wasn't used to and gloomy skies didn't mix right for him. He wanted to hide still but he was forced onward by his purpose.

 

He had a heart, it pounded when he was in danger. When he took the leap off the rooftop of the barn when he made it out. When he saw the body of the dying chick, the bodies of the pigs and so much more. Not only did his heart beat at so many paces it..it..became heavy and throbbed.

 

It throbbed in between quick palpitations now because he landed in a wheelbarrow filled to the brim with dead pigs. More pain, more fear. He knew inside the knowledge of how sickly the world had gotten but did he really? He was only supplied with the knowledge of his oppressor. 

 

He was of him and another. 

 

Icky inside from guilt and shame it took but a moment for his steps to guide him away from what he had done. 

 

Climbing over several walls and fences, wading through a muddy flooded area of land that fought against his slender legs, made it over yet another fence and at the moment confronting a foreign antagonist. A strange group of unmoving dirty ivory worms…

 

Something in him kept moving past and he suddenly just knew they were a big use to the antagonists simultaneously being an antagonist in itself. Just like Minghui knew his way around things and obstacles and people the enemy knew the same way, they acquired things Minghui didn't have such as the worms. 

 

What’s so special about the worms you ask?

 

Their sick little maggots used to--

 

_SQREEE~~!!!_

 

Nearly falling when the sound of a cry from one of the corpses of the hogs decided to come to life Minghui gasps. 

 

Behind him is a charging big enough to do damage already calculable to the boy as he turns and runs, it was evident that said worms had a great piece in this as one of the things was squirming around from the hog’s arse. 

 

Jumping off the ground Minghui makes a dodged attempt to miss the pig as it makes its way after him but he is flipped like a feather when rammed into because he was late trying to jump. Thwacking the ground earning his lungs a loss of air Minghui wheezes trying to move because the pig's feet pattering right back at him. He can't.

 

He can't breathe--

 

Another squeal racks out of the pig and suddenly feet heavy enough to ruin and leave Minghui limp stamp all over him and he tries to cry but nothing comes out except for the loud sickening crunch of his neck when one of the pigs feet connect with the bone and smash downward breaking it.

 

Everything fades, life cut off abruptly for him at the beating of the giant hog.

  


**≡≡≡≡≡ ≡≡≡≡≡  RESURRECTION 1 ≡≡≡≡≡ ≡≡≡≡≡**

 

 

_SQREEE~~!!!_

 

Nearly falling when the sound of a cry from one of the corpses of the hogs decided to come to life Minghui gasps. 

 

Behind him is a charging big enough to do damage already calculable to the boy as he turns and runs, it was evident that said worms had a great piece in this as one of the things was squirming around from the hog’s arse. 

 

Jumping off the ground Minghui makes a dodged attempt to miss the pig as it makes its way after him and successfully makes it over the pigs back, the animal doesn't give up so easy craze and uncalled for anger bubbling in its beady eyes.

 

It takes another jump moving until the pig ends up charging into the wooden siding of another building breaking a giant hole into the place wide open. Still playing the jump and run tactic about Minghui plays around with the crazy pig for a good two minutes before the pig knocking itself off its feet for long enough for Minghui to put an end to the cause of the fight occurs. Approaching the fallen hog he reaches after the disgusting ivory worm lodged into a place Minghui didn't want to touch he tears the little bugger out of the pig with a swallow of bile.

 

A nasty splurge of secretion Minghui avoided looking at as he and the worm toppled backward onto the ground Minghui bum first made him back away even after landing. 

 

He wipes his hands off rapidly on his red shirt trying to rid of the slimy feeling the worm left behind on his hands.

 

He was somewhere new, one step closer to the end. 

 

And about to throw up from the dislike between him and the worm he had to touch. The pig did not come after him again luckily and instead stood up paying him no attention almost seeming lost arse still to the boy.

Getting on his feet still rubbing his dirty hands off on his shirt Minghui looked around--

 

When he saw people he froze. When he saw the familiar hanging machine output hanging glowing in its glory made by none other than the enemy resent and motivation came to flood his system. He had seen these two things before and he knew what was going to be done next.

  


 


End file.
